User surveys are an important tool for many organizations. User surveys may both be used to develop new products and services, and retain user loyalty. Computers have become an important tool for conducting user surveys. By using computers, participants may be provided with access to a specially designed home page, where they can fill out an electronic questionnaire. This is not only an efficient way of collecting data, but also makes it easier to organize and analyse the results.
US20120030476 discloses a system and a method for automatically collecting opinions. The disclosed method comprises the steps of: distributing, to user terminals, content containing actual metadata corresponding to metadata items required for executing an opinion-collecting service programme, and extracting opinions of users contained in the reply content received from user terminals, and compiling statistics with the extracted opinions. This enables an automatic online collection of user opinions regarding voting, public opinion polls, surveys and other feedback via PCs or portable communication equipment, and automatically compiles statistics with the collected user opinions.
However, the disclosed method is limited to literate participants.
Thus it remains a problem to provide methods for conducting precise user surveys for special groups of participants having limited reading capabilities such as children. Further, it remains a problem to provide devices for use in such methods.
Further, it remains a problem to provide a method for conducting precise user surveys for investigating types of user perception unsuitable for traditional questionnaire based surveys.